There's A Fire Starting In My Heart
by smilesXhugs
Summary: A girl accidently sneaks onto the train of the notorious Black Hat. She is now his prisoner and is in for the ride of her life. Black Hat thinks that he can use her to his advantage. Black Hat x OC
1. Chapter 1

I sighed heavily as I lay hidden from the sun in my run down old house. My day gown clung to my sweaty skin. Today was another long day of an agonizing drout that has lasted much longer than any of the usual drouts. Rain was seldom out here in the towns that crossed the desert, but we should have gotten some rain by now.

"Daddy?" I mumbled. I turned my head from the wooden rocking chair I was sprawled out in, to the burly old man that was currently working hard in front of fireplace to cook us dinner.

"Yeah darlin." He replied, not looking up from his job.

I got up and walked over to him. He wiped his brow, which was ten times sweatier then mine, and looked up at me with an exhausting smile. I smiled back and pulled on his arm.

"You are gonna get heat stroke if you keep this up every day. Let me cook supper tonight."

"Are you sure, baby doll?" Dad asked, taking off his hat and revealing a shining bald head.

I smirked and shoved him. "Go get a drink of water. You deserve it."

He took a step to the door and grabbed the knob before looking back at me. "Did you get your ration of water today, Amy?"

"Yeah." I lied. I didn't want him to worry, and I also didn't want him to know that I gave my canteen to a little boy I found in the street this morning. Dad gave me a worried look before putting his hat back on and heading outside.

I grabbed the skirt of my dress and flapped it crazily to create some kind of cooling for my legs. Then I sat down in front of the small fire and poked at the tiny grouse that was hanging over it. Grouse is disgustingly greasy. I would really love an apple. Just One apple would make my day.

I took the small bird away from the fire when it was finished and proceeded to set the table for what little food we had for the evening.

Then I heard a horrible ruckus that made me jump. I leaped to my feet when something banged against the side of the house. There was a scream, a women's scream that was enough to curdle my blood.

I instantly ran for the back door. My heart was racing so fast that my feet could barely keep up with it. I swung the door open and ran outside.

The sight before me was horrifying.

To say the least, anyway.

Vampires. They were everywhere. Originals and familiars alike were attacking the people of my town. Men tried to protect their families to no avail. Women tried to take their children and run, but there was no use. Blood... there was so much blood.

I panicked and bolted. Without even thinking I began running. I avoided running out into the open like everybody else. I expected a vampire to be in every corner i turned, but luckily I was avoiding an encounter with the unholy spawn.

I didn't even stop to think when I reached the train tracks. I thought it was a tad odd that a train was even there, but I didn't give it a second thought. All i thought was that I had to hide. All of the houses would be raided and destroyed.

To confirm my thoughts, I looked over my shoulder and saw that the familiars were throwing torches onto all of the buildings. Darkness was starting to fall, with the sun setting behind the town, creating long shadows on the sandy ground. Tears welled up in my eyes as more screams erupted from among the town.

I heard some nasty snarls and turned. Seemingly out of nowhere familiars were coming towards me. More specifically, they were coming towards the train. They didn't seem to notice me there, so I quickly crawled into one of the train cars.

The car I was in was one empty room. It was bear, with nothing much in it. I needed to find a good hiding spot. I rushed out of this room and into the next one.

I ran into a bunch of slimy sacks that were hanging off the ceiling.

"What the hell!" I shrieked, smacking it away from me and running quickly out of that room too.

I eventually reached a room that seemed to be a living quarters of some kind. There were a bunch of bunks lined up for people to sleep on. At least I hoped it was for...people. I ran to the next door but it was locked. I looked around frantically.

My heart just about stopped when i heard noises coming towards the door I just came through. I started to panic again and like a scared little child I ducked underneath the corner bed and hid there.

I tried to stop my breathing and my heart beat when feet finally appeared in my view of the room from my meek little hiding spot. They were pale, gross feet. I stupidly poked my head slightly out from under the bed and saw the faces of several pasty familiars.

"Shit." I cussed, and ducked back before they could see me. I scuttled as far into the corner as I could get, and I just laid there.

It seemed like hours of familiars running in and out of the room, none were stay in the room for more than a second, but I never had the chance to leave my hiding place. Not that I wanted to. For the moment, this spot was my sanctuary.

I think that I sat there all night without being discovered by anybody. I could see a hint of sunlight coming from a crack in the wall. That's when the train started to move. I had lost all hope of getting away from the vampire scumbags, but I wasn't going down without a fight at the very least. If I was going to die, at least one of those stinky familiars would lose his eyes.

Speaking of stinky, the familiars all started to reside to their chambers and go to their beds. I knew that they were nocturnal, so they were all going to sleep for the day.

One familiar crawled into the bed right on top of me, snickering and making all kinds of gross noises. I covered my mouth to try and quiet my breathing, but my heart was beating so loudly.

"What is that?" the familiar asked himself. He had gotten the attention of all the other familiars that were in their beds. "Do you hear that?"

Dammit, they were going to find me. Well, like I said I was going to go down swinging.

"What is it?" another asked. I slowly snaked my body to the very foot of the bed and brought my head out from underneath.

"A heartbeat." he snickered.

I adjusted myself so I was on my back and facing the ceiling. Ever so quietly I pulled myself out to the point that all but the waist down was out from under the bed.

"It's coming from...here!" It announced.

Its hideous face appeared right above mine. It locked eyes with me and pulled its lips back to reveal sharp fangs, smiling at its discovery.

I shut my eyes for a moment and punched it square in the nose. I felt bones crushing and screamed. Vamp bone structure is strong, so breaking his nose resulted in breaking my hand as well.

"Bitch!" it shrieked, clutching its bleeding nose.

I crawled out quickly this time and ran away from it.

"Get her!" It shouted. It reached out to me, but I got away from it. I ran towards the door closest to me, the one that was locked before.

This time it wasn't locked. I swung it open and closed again behind me. I locked it with my good hand and then ran across the car. I could hear shouts behind me as they started to break the door down.

This room was made into a dining hall of sorts. It was empty now, but it looked fancy for a train full of vampires. I didn't pay much attention to that and moved quickly as I heard wood breaking.

I passed a few more cars. Thankfully I didn't run into any vampires.

I guess I spoke too soon. I opened another door quickly and literally ran smack into a tall ugly familiar.

It looked surprised but quickly grabbed me. Its clawed hands wrapped around my waist and lifted me up.

"Woo hoo! Looky what I got!" It announced.

"Let go!" I shouted. I saw it bare its huge fangs and I screamed as loud as I could. I brought my elbow down and shoved it hard into one of its eyes. It growled and dropped me. I managed to trip it and then ran away from it.

I was going to get caught eventually, so my only choice was to hide. Somewhere that they couldn't reach me...like a crawl space or something? Ugh I wasn't going to find something like that here!

I finally reached my dead end when a door was locked. I could hear the vampires gaining on me. I whimpered helplessly for a few seconds and jiggled the knob, trying to get the door open. I failed there, and then I heard the vampires on the other side of the last door I locked.

They were banging on the door and trying to break it.

"Let us in girly."

"We won't hurt you."

"Come on sweetie."

I felt totally helpless. There, this was the end. I didn't want to die. Not in this place anyway... not this way.

I leaned against the locked door in defeat for a moment. Then I jumped away when I heard the sound of tumblers being turned. I whipped around and saw the door knob slowly turn. I took a step back as the door opened slowly.

Standing before me was a man. He was none like I had ever seen. I don't even think he was human. He wasn't a familiar or original, but he had pure golden eyes. He smirked at the sight of me, revealing a set of shining fangs.


	2. Chapter 2

The familiar vampires came stumbling in then. They stood on one side of the car, and the man with the golden eyes stood before me.

The feeling of being trapped killed me, and I didn't know if I wanted to be nearest to the familiars or the tall man, so I backed away from the man to the wall farthest from both types of creatures and pressed my back to it.

"A stow away." The man said with a smirk. "How did you get on my train?"

His voice was rough and husky. He was rugged and had shaggy hair underneath the black hat he was wearing. His eyes penetrating mine, making me feel hopelessly lost and afraid. I wanted to escape those eyes, but I couldn't.

I shrunk back as he took a few steps toward me, trying to disappear behind it. Of course that didn't happen. I was stuck here, destined to be eaten one way or another. Whether I was going to be torn apart by the ugly pasty group to my left or have whatever happen to me done by the man now towering over my shivering body.

"Master!" A vampire familiar cried. I watched as the two familiars stepped forward. One had inky black blood pouring from its nose, and the other limped next to that one with an impressive black eye.

The man laughed hard, like a belly laugh full of amusement. "A pathetic human girl managed to do that to you?" he asked, still laughing. When he finally stopped he looked at me and then looked at my hand, which was now swollen and throbbing. "You broke your hand punching a vampire in the face..." he mused.

He closed the gap between us so he wasn't even a foot in front of me. I tried not to show fear and glared up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Impressive." he said. He grabbed my hand, making me hiss. He held it up to his face and kissed the throbbing hand. His lips lingered on my hand and he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. I had the urge to punch him in the face too, but I was too damn scared to do anything.

"What are you?" I blurted quietly. He smiled into my hand and then dropped it. I brought it up to my chest and rubbed it nurturingly.

"You smell delectable." he sighed as he stared down at me.

I felt my knees go weak and my eyes roll back. That's when I lost consciousness.

I didn't expect to wake up, but I did. Frankly, I didn't want to wake up either. I felt cool where I was, which was a good feeling that I didn't get to feel often. Even so, right now I'd much rather be in my own bed right now. I just wanted this all to be a horrible nightmare, but I knew better.

Unable to keep my eyes closed anymore, I opened them. The scene that lay out before me was one I did not like. I was in a bed, with a thin white sheet wrapped over me. I was in nothing but the under dress I had on over my day gown. I didn't like being there. I wanted out. Now.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen. I got out of the bed and then I realized that I was in a cage. Iron bars encased me, along with the bed I had slept in, and a dresser drawer with a pitcher full of water on top of it.

I eyed the water suspiciously. It looked so tempting, but what all could happen to me if I dared drink from it? I almost didn't care, but I hadn't gone that long without water. At least not long enough to take the risk.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught my attention. I whipped around to face the man. That guy was still wearing his hat and had it tipped down. It made him look intimidating and important. I couldn't see his eyes, and that scared me a little bit more for some reason. He was like a monster.

"Why did you put me in here?" I asked angrily.

I saw him smirk and tilt his head up slightly so only his left eye was visible. "Because... I wanted to." He had a playful, husky tone to the way he said it, in that made me nervous. An all-around bad kind of nervous.

I grumbled angrily. I wasn't about to let a vampire use me as his play thing until he ran me ragged or got bored with me. I wrapped my fingers around the bars and shook them. "Let me out dammit!"

He walked over to me so he was right on the other side of the cage. "Now that wouldn't be very smart on my part now would it, my dear. Wouldn't want you to go running off to Augustina and tell the church that a train full of vampires is parading the outskirts creating an army and planning on attack. Would we?"

"I wasn't aware of any of that." I muttered. Sure, vampires were thought of to be extinct for some time now. I had never seen one before yesterday, but there was no mistaking the filthy creatures. We were all taught to fear them regardless of whether we thought we were safe or not.

"Still. Can't take any risks." the man huffed with a smile.

I growled and hit my fists on the bars. I withdrew right away and screamed. I forgot my hand was broken. "God dammit!" Tears welled up in my eyes and i keeled over in pain.

I heard the door of my cage being opened and the guy stepped in. Without a word or nothing he grabbed me by the upper arm and pulled me out and through the door. I protested, which resulted in my boots just sliding on the wood, so I had no choice but to walk in pace with his long strides so he didn't bruise my arm.

I guess the room we reached was his bedroom. I thought so because there was a grand sized bed and a dresser and such others that you would find in any bedroom.

"Stay." the man ordered, and threw me into a chair.

_Yeah, right. _I moved to get up, but he hissed at me angrily. I automatically plopped back down and pouted. He left the room for a second and was out just as quickly with several materials. He kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"Ouch!" I hollered, pulling my hand back. "What are you doing?"

He took off his hat and set it down. "I'm splinting your hand." he explained.

"Oh, silly me." I huffed in annoyance. "And why the hell would you wanna do that exactly?"

I didn't like how this...vampire, or whatever he was, was playing games with me. Why else would he keep me around except to have a little fun with me? I didn't want to die, but at this point, even though he was treating my wounds, I was debating on if this was an even worse fate.

He locked eyes with me. I sucked back my breathe and held it. His eyes were like hypnotizing pools of gold. They frightened me, and left me with no way of forming any more words.

"Don't test my patience human. Believe it or not, there is some humility left in me, but don't let that deceive you. I would sooner kill you now if you wouldn't prove to be of use to me in the future."

"Uh huh..." I replied, not really knowing what to do with that piece of information. Suddenly I found my voice again, along with my attitude. "Well I'd rather you suck me dry right now if all you're gonna do is piss around with me like your little pet, because trust me fanger that does NOT slide with me one bit."

He grabbed my broken hand and squeezed it. I squealed and retracted, but he wrapped his hand around it even tighter. He kept on squeezing until I looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"Don't think I won't do it, human. I was a patient man when I was human, but test me to my limits and I will rip you apart. I am superior to your kind and you will address me as such." He demanded menacingly. I swore his golden eyes flickered with a hint of red as he said so.

"Fine!" I shouted.

He lessened his grip slightly. "Fine?"

I felt humiliated as I glared up at him. "Yes, sir?"

He smirked and put my now splinted hand down. I sat there, kind of lost. What was going to happen now?

"Right..." I started. "Not that I'm eager or anything like that, but... aren't you going to put me back into that prison cell?"

He looked over his shoulder. "Is that what you wish?"

I shrugged. "If we're going on what I wish then no. I'm good."

He smirked and crossed the room and started to unbutton his shirt. My eyes widened and I swiveled around in my chair so I was facing the other way. That wall suddenly got very interesting...

I guess my eyes had a tendency to…wander? Let's call it that. Anyway, I looked back and eyed the man as he stripped away the jacket and shirt and set them on the bed. He then turned his back to me and took off his hat and set in on the dresser.

_If you know what's good for you, pal, you'd better be just putting on your jammies…_

"What is your name, human?" he asked with his back still turned.

I was staring at him now. It was hard not to notice how many scars he had tracing his flesh. Thin, white lines webbed around him like a spider web. Most of them looked like claw marks and bites. They were old and most were faint, but there was so many. How did he get them? I thought vampires didn't have scars. Not any like those anyway.

"Hey." I muttered.

He faced me again. With his hat out of the way, I could finally see the red cross tattoo that went across his forehead and down the bridge of his nose.

"How… is that possible?"

He seemed to have flexed his muscles and I heard his neck crack when he rolled it. Then he sat down on the corner of the bed and looked at me. "You ask me what I am." He started. "Unlike familiars, who have been voluntarily bitten and changed by the original vampires, I am much different. As you can see, I was once a Priest, and I was abandoned by my brothers in one of the vampire hives. The vampires took me to the heart of their cave, and would have sucked every drop of blood in my body, but the queen herself saved me from death."

As this man went on my eyes grew wider, if even possible. This was all so unbelievable. I was starting to think so many different things in my head. How could a Priest allow such a fate to fall upon him?

"But… you are supposed to be a man of God!" I shouted in complaint. This was wrong. In the eyes of those who followed the Catholic religion, the vampire was a soulless creature, and was to be eradicated. Wiped off the face of the Earth. I am not Catholic, but I do believe in God, and I do believe that the vampires may even be demons, or the Devil's minions or something. I don't know, but everything about this man was wrong to me.

He continued like I didn't interrupt him. "I became that which has never been before in this world." He talked like he was some powerful entity that could do anything. Like he was God himself. "I am the most powerful creature to walk, under that of the Queen vampire. I am the first. A human vampire."

I couldn't speak again. I gawked at him like he was dancing polar bear or something. A freaking human vampire!

"Why would you do a stupid thing like that?" I blurted.

I regretted it too. He looked mad now, more than before, but not raving mad either. He was still pissed at me nonetheless, and that wasn't a good thing. He stood up, still shirtless and grabbed me by the arm.

"Insolent girl." He huffed. He didn't shout, which disturbed me a little bit. He had his face a little too close to mine. I tried not to see his eyes, knowing what they would do.

"Get off." I tried to say, but my voice cracked in the middle of it and the rest came out silent.

"You would do well to fear me, human. I can become your worst nightmare." He whispered seductively. He then reached up with his other hand and brushed my hair away from my neck, exposing it completely on that side. "So fragile… I can hear your blood pulsing through your veins."

I closed my eyes and waited for him to sink his fangs into my jugular. When the pain didn't come I opened my eyes and saw him walking away.


End file.
